


? (Prompt: A member of the otp needs something explained.)

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Castiel has an important question to ask… or more than one, actually.





	? (Prompt: A member of the otp needs something explained.)

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty - nine of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Dean, can I ask you something?" "Sure, sunshine. What is it?"   
Castiel watched his love turn is his seat, loose clothing covering his body, an easy grin on his face, and warmth spread through his whole body. It had been so many years until they finally found some time to relax. To let their guard down. To just be themselves. Dean lifted his eyebrows and Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat.   
"Why do people marry?"

Dean´s jaw fell. Of every question he´d thought possible for Castiel to ask, this was the last one. When he stayed silent, Castiel explained: "I mean, I know what it symbolizes. Two people binding themselves together with god as their witness. But it doesn´t seem like this matters these days, so what does? If god doesn´t have a place in their lives anymore, why marry?"  
It took Dean a few more seconds until his heart stopped trying to break his ribs. He suppressed that tiny bit of disappointment and thought about an answer.   
"Well, some people marry, because you can share your finances and it´s easier to organize your life. There is still some social stigma about being a single parent and sharing your last name prevents questions. In some really conservative regions, it´s really bad for the social status of a woman to be pregnant and not being married, and staying single may be frowned upon. There are other reasons, for example if one partner comes from a different country, it may be nescessary to marry so they can stay together with their spouse." "So all the reasons to marry are because of society and status?", Castiel asked incredously. He tried his best not to take a step back. If that was the view Dean had on marriage…  
"No." The hunter swallowed. He´d become better at talking about feelings, but that didn´t mean it was easy. "No, many people, most people, marry because they want to make a statement. They want to show each other and the world that they love and chose each other. The bond of marriage still has a meaning, it is a commitment and a promise to be there for your significant other, to not give up and to believe in your feelings and your decision. They don´t need god for their bond, it´s enough for them that the other one knows what it means."  
Castiel blinked a few times and took a deep breath. When Dean opened his mouth to ask if there was anything more he wanted to know, he sank down to one knee. He knew what Dean was talking about. He didn´t care what the rest of the universe had to say about them. There was only one voice that counted.  
"Dean Winchester, will you marry me?"


End file.
